marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadpool
Deadpool, also known as Wade Wilson, is a mercenary and anti-hero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He was created by an artist by the name of Rob Liefeld, and a writer by the name of Fabian Nicieza. He made His first appearance in the comic The New Mutants Issue #98, Feb. 1991. Since then, he has become one of Marvel's most used and popular characters due to his humorous personality. Deadpool is a parody of the DC Comics character Deathstroke. Background Wade Wilson was born and raised in Canada. After attempting and failing to commit suicide (this bit was revealed in a new issue of his series), Wilson was drafted into a secret government training program. However, after medical testing, he learned that he had over forty cancerous tumors, and could not be operated on without being killed. To solve this problem, he volunteered for the Weapon X program, which gave him a healing factor based on Wolverine's. However, this genetic augmentation terribly disfigured him because the healing factor bonded to and accelerated the growth of the cancer as well. He was labeled as a failed experiment, and was sent to the program's Doctor Kilebrew, who was extremely cruel to his patients. This drove Wilson insane, and he broke out of the Weapon X laboratories, deciding to start a new life as a mercenary named Deadpool, due to how he always won the game played by inmates which involved guessing who would die next. Deadpool has since gone on to become much more prominent in the Marvel Universe, battling with the likes of Wolverine, Spider-Man, and Daredevil, often for nothing more than mere amusement. He has also become good friends with Cable, despite their vastly different attitudes. Despite his role as a psychopathic mercenary, Deadpool sometimes aspires to be a noble, self-sacrificing hero. That is, until he gets bored with it and goes to rob a casino. Personality Deadpool is a highly unstable individual, so his personality changes from time to time. He seems to be in love with himself, and thinks that many women will find him irresistibly attractive, despite often calling himself hideous. At some points, Deadpool can be very defensive about his looks, becoming extremely enraged when someone takes his mask. He can also become enraged from other things, like when his friend Weasel was in his house visiting Deadpool's prisoner and friend Blind Al, or when someone tries to eat the last cheesy puff. Recently, his anger towards others for seeing his true face seems to have mellowed significantly, with Deadpool removing his mask in front of other people on a regular basis (mainly to show them why he wears it). Deadpool is always wacky, often blurting out random words and various pop-culture references at the most inopportune times (i.e. using his favorite word "Chimichanga" or trying to ponder the status of the Olson twins). He also has two voices in his head that he converses with regularly. Deadpool speaks using his yellow speech balloons, the first voice talks with a yellow box, and the second voice uses a white box. They comment on Deadpool's every move, much to his annoyance. Appearance Deadpool wears a red and black jumpsuit with rounded diamond shapes around the eyes and a logo, bearing his likeness, running down the chest. People unfamiliar with Deadpool often confuse him for "a ninja Spider-Man," much to the chagrin of his fanbase. Deadpool wears a utility belt around his waist that holds assorted weapons like handguns, knives and grenades, and many useless trinkets as well, like a toy monkey; his teleporter is incorporated into his utility belt, represented as a small, solid metal gadget that takes the shape of his trademark logo. He wears a harness around his upper body that keeps his two katanas fastened to his back in an X-shape. Underneath his costume, Deadpool is scarred and deformed (which is the reason why he keeps his mask on). His appearance varies from being scaly to simple scars to exposed muscle and bone. However, this is justified due to the fact his healing factor has his body in a constant state of flux. In-Game Story Deadpool's first appearance was battling Dante in a building. Not much is known why he's involved with anything. Powers and Abilities *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Deadpool possesses a superhuman healing factor derived from that of the mutant Wolverine that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than any ordinary human. Deadpool is able to heal from fatal injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, and severe burns within moments. His healing factor is developed to the point that he can regrow missing limbs and organs. As Deadpool had cancer at the time of the gene therapy which endowed him with these abilities, it bound to the "healing factor" so that in a sense the cancer is his healing factor, which is why his skin is still horribly scarred. Unlike Wolverine’s natural healing factor, Deadpool’s is mentally driven to a partial extent, which allows for a faster and more efficient healing factor than even that of Wolverine's. *'Foreign Chemical Resistance:' Deadpool's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for him to become intoxicated. He can, however, be affected by certain drugs, such as tranquilizers, if he is exposed to a massive enough dosage. *'Disease Immunity:' The unique regenerative qualities of Deadpool's healing factor also extends to his Immune System, rendering him immune to the effects of all known diseases and infections. *'Extended Longevity:' Deadpool's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process to an unknown degree. His life span is extended to such a degree, that an alternate reality version of him was alive and still in business as Deadpool 800 years in the future. Deadpool has established a relationship with the personification of Death and as a result has been cursed by T-Ray, to be unable to die. *'Telepathic Immunity:' The healing factor causes his brain cells to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics. *'Teleporting Belt: '''Deadpool wears a belt holding a device resembling his signature logo that he uses to teleport. *'Breaking the Fourth Wall:' Deadpool, due to his insanity, is aware that he is a comic book character, much to the confusion of anyone he mentions it to. Due to this, he is aware of the player and that he is in a video game called Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. *'Enhanced Reflexes and Skills:' Due to his genetic enhancements, Deadpool is much faster and more agile than the average man, and is much stronger (but not to the point of having unnaturally super strength). Also, he is adept at many forms of hand-to-hand combat. *'Master of Weapons:' Deadpool has shown mastery with many weapons including shotguns, sniper rifles, handguns, katanas, grenades, and many more. Gameplay Deadpool uses two swords and two fully-automatic pistols in combat. He is a relatively fast character with good ranged and close quarters attacks. His specials include firing his guns rapidly at the opponent, and doing a series of slashes targeting the opponent. His support attacks included jumping in and firing a full-auto burst at the opponent. Also, he even copied one of Ryu's attacks, Shoryuken, which he in fact demonstrated in one of his comics (the victim was Kitty Pryde). Deadpool can also use a teleporter, but should he use it too much, it will malfunction and inflict some damage on him while knocking Deadpool back. Attacks *'Teleporter - Warps toward his opponent. The teleporter can randomly malfunction, slightly damaging Deadpool and knocking him off his feet. *'Katana-rama -' Repeated-input attack. The first input will make Deadpool slash at his opponent's feet with a jerky leaning slash, shouting "Katana-rama!"; a second input makes him perform a stationary cross slash that causes wallbounce and also causes Deadpool to shout "Chimichanga!" Support Attacks *α (Dash): Quick Work -''' Charges forward swinging his katanas in an inward cross slash fashion. *'β (Variety): Katana-Rama! - '''Same as above, except only the first input occurs. *'γ (Projectile): Trigger Happy -''' Fires a short rapid-fire burst with his pistols. Deadpool can fire his pistols straight ahead while crouching or standing, or at an upward 45 degree angle while solely crouched. This support attack can also be done in midair. Hyper Combos *'Happy-Happy-Trigger (Level 1) '- Shoots both SMGs simultaneously. This combo can also be used while airborne, with Deadpool aiming his guns at a downward 45 degree angle, where he spins while shooting. *'Cuttin' Time (Level 1) - '''Slashes his opponent with both of his two swords in a mad dance-like autocombo attack. Deadpool rips though his opponent four times before double slashing with both katanas, finishing the attack. Attack's ripping effects are colored red. *'4th-Wall Crisis (Level 3) -''' Deadpool does a sexy pose and walks toward his opponent. If the opponent attacks Deadpool while he's in this state, he stuns them as he begins to bludgeon his opponent with his own health bar and hyper combo bar. Tactics As a keep-away character, Deadpool's Trigger Happy attack deals suitable damage and, most importantly, has a near-instant startup time; the dual pistols also fire enough rounds to overpower and overpenetrate some projectiles of other characters, such as Ryu's Hadouken. In addition, it is easy to cancel out Deadpool's Trigger Happy in favor of another attack, especially his Happy-Happy-Trigger Hyper Combo. If an enemy is getting dangerously close, the Quick Work attack can throw the enemy off balance or at least put them on guard, allowing Deadpool to continue using his keep-away strategy. Alternatively, Deadpool can use the dual-input Katana-rama attack on unfocused, overly aggressive opponents, because the long range and wallbounce effect of it's second input leaves the enemy vulnerable to an air combo or Hyper Combo. Theme Song 300px|left Trivia *He is the most notable Marvel character who breaks the fourth wall. The Capcom equivalent would be Captain Commando *He was confirmed early May via the Game Informer's May 2010 issue, also featuring Captain America, Dante and Felicia. *When moving away from his opponent, Deadpool will do the moonwalk. Another nod to Michael Jackson (who he disguised as, at one point in the comics) is at times when Deadpool is hit, he shouts "OWW!" in the same manner. *In addition to moonwalking, Deadpool's forward walk is a large strut, a possible nod to the "Haters gonna Hate" internet meme. *In the comics, he used the Shoryuken move on X-Man Kitty Pride (who didn't phase as she didn't see it coming) to provoke Wolverine into fighting him for his amusement. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, he uses his Shoryuken as a launcher for starting air combos. *In the trailers, he is paired with Dante due to their many similarities. They are both wisecracking mercenaries who wear red, fight using swords and guns, both have regenerative abilities; the fact that they both have names starting with the letter "D" is little more than coincidence. Accentuating this, both of their theme songs in the game are of the lyrical rock music variety, which no other characters share thus far. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Deadpool is voiced by Nolan North, who previously voiced him in Hulk Vs. and the Ultimate version of him in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. *His win pose shows him trash-talking the player, ranting about him "busting his ass while you player sit on yours watching me Deadpool jump around". Like Wesker and Super Skrull, he can break the Fourth Wall, only to a much more amusing and frequent extent. *Deadpool's lines were changed in several released gameplay previews. While using his submachineguns, he used to say "I love me some guns", and when he throws a grenade, he used to say "Pineapple!" In the newest gameplay videos released, he keeps "Pineapple!" but now says "Have guns, will shoot!" when using his SMGs. This is quite a buzzkill for the fans, for many liked to mix the two lines, ending up with a comical "I love me some--Pineapple!" Another is his Trigger Happy Hyper Combo quote, which before was "Bang! Bang! Bang!..." now changed to "I hear bullets taste just like chicken". However, more recent demo builds (like this one) have reverted Deadpool's Hyper Combo line back to "Bang! Bang! Bang!..." but retains his standard attack line of "Have guns, will shoot!", suggesting fan demand might have finalized his attack dialogue at last. *Deadpool is shown to possess a yellow-and-blue alternate costume with an "X" on the right side of his chest, referencing an alternate universe where Deadpool was recruited as a "modified" human member of the X-Men and wore that costume. *When Deadpool activates his X-factor, he shouts "Anime Power-Up Time!" most likely referring to the anime power up cliche and a person's tendency to shout something absurd before being surrounded with some field of energy. *Deadpool would appear to be Chaotic Neutral, due to his life as a mercenary and the fact that he is a psychotic who could just as easily fight for a villain as he would a hero. *After Deadpool performs his "It's Cuttin' Time" Hyper Combo on an opponent, he will hum "Marvelous!" in reference to the announcer shouting it after a particularly lengthy combo. Unfortunately, the announcer only shouts "Cool" immediately after Deadpool hums "Marvelous!" *If Deadpool defeats Magneto, he will make references to the famous "Mahvel Baybee!" viral video. *One of Deadpool's notable moves is a command grab that has him plunging his two katana swords into his opponent's feet, nailing them to the ground. Deadpool then teleports behind the nailed-down opponent and shoots the back of their head with a pistol. *Deadpool's Cuttin' Time Hyper Combo was once called Rock the Ripper, being a reference to the infamous serial killer, Jack the Ripper. *Deadpool's ending involves him holding a party in celebration of Galactus's defeat. Eventually, it turns into an explosion that wipes out the entirety of Cleveland, that reporters call "Deadpoolicide." Police issue an arrest warrant for both Deadpool and the player. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Neutral Alignment